Series 7: Suffocate
by kelseyylove23
Summary: Seth and Dean have finally reached their boiling point and now... Kelsey is involved. SummerSlam is more than going to be a battle... it'll be a bloodbath. All for her love. Who will win? Will Kelsey be forced to go back with Dean or will Seth save her from this demon? Sequel to Keeping What's Mine.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey ya'll, sorry about the long wait. I finished the series while I was away in Vegas but then my laptop crashed so I lost everything... I had to wait till I got home to get it fixed THEN they said they'll have to get sent to get it fixed THEN after a week, they said they couldn't fix it so my parents bought me a new laptop. All my stuff are gone so I'm going to have to rebuild everything that I worked so hard for. God I hate my life. Anyways, I'm sorry about the long wait!)**

I stretched as I got up and opened the blinds to look over the beach in Sarasota, Florida. I smiled as the sun burst onto my face. Today was Natalya's wedding. Everything is suppose to be magical today, especially for her. I looked back at the bed to see a empty spot where Seth slept. This whole thing with Seth and Dean has gotten out of control and now, I'm in it. At SummerSlam, these two will be physical and it's all for my love... for me. I reassured myself that this was not the time to worry about it, so I shook it off and decided to get ready for the big day.

I laid my pink bridesmaid dress on the bed as my shower was warming up. I felt the water sliding down my skin as I stepped in the shower. When I'm always in the shower, I let my thoughts roam free and the warm water to keep me relaxed. Then, I heard the shower door open and I see Seth, naked, getting in and wrapping his arms around my waist and snuggling his face into my neck.

"Where've you been?" I asked him.

"I got us breakfast." He said, kissing my shoulder.

"That sounds really good right now." I chuckled as I heard my stomach growl loudly.

We stood under the shower head with the water raining down on us. He held onto me as he left kisses all over my upper body.

"I love you Kelsey... So much. There is no way I'm going to let you leave my side ever again. I made the mistake of letting you go-"

"No. This was all me. I broke up with you to be with Dean. You should be mad at me."

"Well, I'm not. I was wrong for not trusting you before and I'm sorry. When I saw him put his hands on you, I went... berserk. Right then, I didn't care if my career was over or not. No one ever lays on a hand on you!"

"Yeah, I know."

"I just hope you can forgive me."

"You know I will." I said as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

The kiss on the lips I gave him led to a full make out session in the shower. He smirked at me as he sunk down on his knees. He made me lift up one of my legs as his tongue entered inside of me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I felt his tongue go crazy, so fast. I was moaning so loudly that the people next to me could even hear me.

"Oh god!" I moaned.

Then, he got up and slammed me into the wall, kissing me. He slowly entered inside me and started fucking me right there in the shower. Now, I've never been fucked in the shower and I have to say is... wow. The feeling was so sexy and so hot at the same time. I wrapped my legs around his waist and just enjoyed the ride.

"You are so fucking tight..." He whispered as I giggled.

After that, he makes me rest my hands on the shower door as he got behind me and thrust the hell out of me. I leaned my head back in pleasure as Seth was holding onto my hips. It wasn't long before I felt myself building up.

"I'm about to cum, baby... I'm about to cum!" I moaned out loud.

"Do it. Cum for me." He smirked.

I grabbed onto him as he fucked me harder and faster. He was going at an increasing pace that I could hardly even keep up. That's when I was done. I screamed my lungs out as I came on his dick. I slid down and sat in the tub as Seth was finishing cleaning himself off. Then he made me get up so he could sit down and I can lean on him. He wrapped his arms around me as he fell asleep. That's right, he fell asleep in the shower. Who does that?

I finally got out of the shower as I turned on the cold water to wake him up. The poor boy jumped out of his skin and fell out of the tub.

"That's cold." He said.

I laughed. "I see what you did there!"

"No, literally... that's cold." He glared at me.

"Oh, you'll be fine Blackie." I said as I wrapped him in a towel and hugged him to get him warm.

_**Later that day...**_

"Kelsey, quit spinning! You're making me feel dizzy!" Naomi yelled.

I ignored her as I was twirling in my pink dress. When I spun faster, it was like that moment in The Hunger Games when Katniss spun in her fiery red dress. When I finally got dizzy, I laid down on the couch.

Natalya came out in her beautiful wedding dress. I started crying as I hugged her.

"You are the most beautiful angel that came down to this Earth." I said.

"Aww!" She said, tears falling out as she hugged me back.

"Alright girls, it's time." Natalya's wedding planner smiled, popping her head in the room at the door.

"Ok..." Natalya said as she breathed in and out slowly.

I was the first one out and I hooked arms with Tyson Kidd's former partner, Justin Gabriel. I was walking down the aisle with my flowers as I see Seth smiling in the crowd. I blushed as he gave a slight slap in the behind as I past him. As the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen joined us, here comes Natalya. You should see Tyson's face, tears falling down his face as soon as he saw her. I gave him a tissue as soon as she made her way up. The ceremony was so beautiful, so touching. Everyone was crying.

After the wedding, the reception starts. It was dark outside, lights hanging from the trees, beautiful white tables and silverware all laid out. It all looked absolutely amazing. Everyone was dancing, the orchestra was playing, things were going as planned. I was dancing with Curtis Axel on the dance floor when Seth tapped on his shoulder and he turned around and glared at him.

"May I step in?" He asked him.

Curtis stepped aside as Seth took my hand and my waist and we started dancing. Seth was always a smooth dancer, even though he's had no experience. He's made a couple of mistakes, stepping on my feet, bumping into people but he's still a pretty good dancer.

"I didn't know you could ballroom dance too." He smiled.

"Jericho taught me." I laughed.

"By the way, you look beautiful." He said.

"Oh shucks!" I batted my eyelashes. "You look handsome yourself."

"I'm glad you think that way. I feel girly with this stupid pink tie."

"It looks good on you, babe." I said, straightening his tie.

"It'll look good around your neck." He whispered seductively.

"What? You're horny now? Weirdly, at a wedding. Since when does any man have a boner at a wedding?"

He smiled as he kissed my neck. I started laughing as I tried to push him away. Then, over his shoulder, I see Dean in a all black suit, glaring at the both of us. I gasped as I grabbed Seth to look over. As soon as he saw him, Seth ran after him but he just disappeared. I followed him away from the crowd and I could see Seth sweating through this suit.

"Did you find him?" I asked him, finally catching up with him.

"The son of a bitch is gone. Are you sure you saw him?" He asked me.

"I'm positive."

Seth kept looking around for him but there was no sign of him.

"Come on. Let's go back inside." I said, taking his arm and walking back to the party.

As I was holding his hand, I could still feel his eyes on me. He was watching me and I knew it. As I soon as I looked back, I see him staring at us. I just hope... at SummerSlam... things will go as I planned it to be.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting on the plane, ready to take off and be at Raw. I finally see Seth coming to his seat with a coffee in his hand and handed it to me.

"I can't believe you just got off the plane to get me a coffee. You are too much for me." I smiled as I sipped it.

"You know I'll always do everything for you." He patted me on the leg.

As the plane took off, we had a couple of hours before we landed down to Los Angeles. When we touched down, we checked into the hotel and immediately met Roman down at the gym. Ever since we got back together, Seth introduced me to Crossfit. I hate it with a passion but he's making me do it. Now, since I have a concussion, Seth is making me sit out while Seth and Roman do their thing. I sat down in front of Seth while I was watching him lifting weights. He looked so sexy, his shirt off, revealing his gorgeous six pack.

"Oh baby, don't you look so good." I smiled.

He puts the weights down and panted.

"Really? Right now?" He said to the boner in his pants and I laughed.

I kissed him as I wrapped my arms around his sweaty neck. Then, I started looking at his beard, tugging on it and Seth pushed me away.

"Don't mess with my beard!" He said.

"It's growing longer. I don't like that." I said.

"Well, I'm sorry." He said as went back to lifting weights.

"I love your beard but... right now, you need to trim it just a little bit."

"What? You don't want me to be like Daniel Bryan?" He smirked.

"Absolutely not. I'm not like Brie, she finds lumberjacks hot." I laughed.

All of a sudden, I spy Dean walking with a couple of girls, his arms around them. These girls belonged in a strip club and he was making them laugh. It made me so sick to my stomach. Seth snarled once he saw him and lifted the weights faster. Roman patted on my shoulder and then wrapped his arm around me my neck.

"Don't worry about him. He's in his own world." He said.

I shrugged as Roman got back in the groove and back to focusing on tonight's Raw.

_**Later that night...**_

I was watching Raw backstage, minding my own business and then I felt a slight poke on his shoulder. I jumped to see Layla's smiling face.

"Damn it Layla..." I huffed.

"Sorry about that girl! How are you feeling?" She put her arm through mine and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Hurt but I'll be better soon. I want my title back." I said.

"You know, things will get better and you'll get a another title shot!"

"Yeah but I can't, since my doctors don't want me to compete."

"Come on, smile! It's going to be a great night!" She said, grabbing my mouth, making me smile.

"Lay, are you okay? You're never this annoying." I laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She crossed her arms.

"Nothing, I was kidding!" I smiled as I hugged her. "Hey, thanks for being there for me since..."

"...Yeah. Don't worry, I'll always have your back." She smiled.

We hugged again as she skipped away. Layla has been acting really weird since the Money in the Bank pay per view. Until I saw her interfere in Kaitlyn's Diva's Championship match with AJ. AJ was still champion because of her. I felt so disgusted as soon as I saw Layla skipping along with AJ. They kept skipping as they past me, AJ giving me a smirk and Layla waving at me. Now, I didn't know who to trust anymore.

Then, I felt someone hug me from the back and I saw Seth's head pop beside me. Seth was back in his regular wrestling gear, briefs and a black tank. The Shield was now broken up at this point.

"That's the Seth I remember." I smiled as I kissed his cheek. "You have a match?"

"Yep. Come out there with me." He said.

"You got it." I said as he wrapped his arm around me.

Seth did his old "mosh pit" phase before his match on his way out. I couldn't help to just laugh. I was watching him at ringside, kicking some ass to Damien Sandow. It was like seeing him enjoying life, his job again, like he's was locked into this cell while this dark shadow controlled him. Now he was free. He was even see him smiling.

All of a sudden, Dean comes out to the ring from the crowd and knocks out Seth from behind and the match stopped. Dean was back in his regular ring clothes that he wore when he first appeared on NXT, a black leather jacket with spiked shoulder pads, briefs, and his hands taped. He then looks at me and smirks. I was as cold as ice, unable to move. He started moving towards me, like he was about to pounce. I finally started to run and he caught up with me and grabbed my hair, pulled me up, and threw me over his shoulder. I kept kicking and screaming but it was no help. He was taking me out to the parking lot and balanced me onto his car.

"We're about to go on a little date, you don't think Seth won't mind, do you?" He asked and I glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you that sick in the head?!" I screamed at him.

"Not sick. I'm just fine." He said.

He handcuffed my hands together and pushed me into the backseat of his car. He then started backing up and the car was now moving. We finally stopped and he got me out of the car. He placed a jacket on top of me, covering my handcuffed hands.

"Walk." He said, placing a knife into my lower back.

We were walking into a dirty, smelly hotel. He grabs a key from the clerk and takes me into the room. He throws me onto the bed. He then take out some clothes, a very small skirt, and a small black top with panty hose.

"Get your hair all nice for me... and wear these." He said as he handed me a pair of glasses.

He pushed me into the bathroom. There was no way out from there. So I made myself get ready for him, put my hair up in a bun, put on fresh makeup, and put the glasses on. I came out and he was relaxing in front of the TV.

"Sit down, my love." He said as pushed a chair towards me.

"Dean... why are you doing this?" I pleaded him.

"I said... sit down." He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me down to the chair.

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. I immediately spit into his face and he stood back. He laughed as he wiped it off.

"Here's something to calm your nerves, it'll make you... looser." He smiled as he took out some pills from a little pillbox.

I tried to keep my mouth closed as he force fed the pills to me. I didn't know how many he had in his hand but I knew he had a lot of them. When they finally got in my mouth, he put the water to my lips and made me drink. I tried to stop it but he just kept opening it back up. I swallowed the pills down and I felt myself slipping away. I was growing tired. He was smiling when he picked me up and placed me on the bed.

"Sleep, baby. You won't even know I'm here." He smiled as I felt his kiss on my lips before it all went blank.

I felt myself coming back to reality and Dean was no where to be found. The clothes were ripped from my body and were in shreds all over the bed, my hair was down and messed up and a ripped condom bag was on the bed. I felt myself slipping again as I crawled to the phone.

"_911, what's your emergency?_"

"I need help. A man... kid-kidnapped me and took me... to this hotel... and..."

"_Ma'am, stay with me. Is he around?_"

"N... N... No."

"_Where is this hotel located?_"

"I... don't know... I know there was trees and there was barely any tourists."

"_What is your name, ma'am?_"

"Kelsey... Young. I'm a wrestler from World Wrestling Enter... t-tainment."

"_Did he give you drugs?_"

"Yes... please... hur..."

I finally dropped the phone and everything went black again.

I felt myself coming back and I woke up in a hospital. I see Seth, tears falling down his face, now lighting up as soon as he saw me.

"Kelsey!" He said as he hugged me tightly and started kissing me.

"How many times have I been into the hospital now?" I asked.

"I've lost count." He laughed as tears continued to fall down his face.

"Ms. Young, you were attacked-" the policeman said.

"Yeah... I got that." I said, snapping at him.

"Well, here's something you would want to know... You were raped."

"Of course..." I said, Seth cuddling my face into his chest.

"Do you know who the man was?" He asked me.

"Yes I do." I said. "You're facing him at SummerSlam." I said to Seth.

Seth pushed me away and his eyes went from soggy to being on fire. There was hatred in his eyes, it was even scary to look at.

"Alright, just tell me his name and I will set the charges against him."

"No..." Seth said.

"What do you mean 'no'?" I asked Seth.

"I know we, The Shield, have been saying we will bring justice to this company... but now, I will bring justice right to his face." He said as he started walking out of the room.

"Excuse me sir, where are you going?" The policeman grabbed Seth's arm.

"To the gym... I have a match with him at SummerSlam... I'm not going to let him win, Kelsey... I will keep fighting until my very last breath." He said as he walked out in anger.

The policeman looked back at me. He was more confused than I was.

"You people are nuts..." He said as he left the room, leaving me alone to ponder.

What the hell is happening? This thing is going way too far. First, Dean kidnaps me and then rapes me again and Seth doesn't want to press charges? What is wrong with him? Well, I just hope Seth wins this fight and all of this will all be over. I don't want Seth to lose this war. Dean needs to pay for what he did. I want to keep fighting but yet, I can't keep myself on my feet anymore. All at the same time, I don't want to run either.

I dropped the subject as the nurse came in and got me something to eat and turned on the TV for me. After scorching down the food she gave me, she got me in the shower and I scrubbed off the smell of Ambrose off of me. My whole body was hurting from the abuse that Ambrose put me through so the nurse had to do a lot of stuff for me.

"Anything else you need, dear?" The nurse said.

"No ma'am, thank you." I said as she left.

My body was aching as I was getting up but then I kneeled back down on the ground in a praying position. Now, I don't really call myself a religious woman but I had no other choice but to pray to Him for help.

"God... I need your help more than ever... I've made a lot of bad mistakes in my life and... I've accepted them and I'm sorry... I just... want this to stop. Please... make this stop. I can't keep holding on anymore. I want Seth to win this match at SummerSlam. So please, watch over us until then, okay? Please? We need you more than ever. I need you... I love you so much, my Lord... Amen." I said as I made a cross on my chest and crawled back into bed and immediately fell asleep.

Ever since I got out of the hospital, a few weeks have flown by and I started to feel very strange. I've been having these weird headaches, eating constantly, and not wanting to do anything. This was not me at all. I thought it could be the hospital food but... I didn't think that was the problem. Then, it started to get worse. I was now throwing up almost every night. Seth was always there beside me to clean me up. That's when it hit me.

I went to the grocery store and picked up a pregnancy test. I kept hoping I wasn't pregnant, I was praying for that. If I am, my life is officially over.

I sat on the edge of the bed with Seth in silence in our hotel room as the test was finishing up. I was so nervous that my hands were getting sweaty. So long, it's been five minutes, so I finally went into the bathroom to look at the results. Seth leaned in the doorway as I viewed the results. I dropped the test right where I was standing. I started crying and I sunk to the floor as Seth grabbed me and held me tightly.

I was right... I was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kelsey, let's figure something out." Seth said.

"Figure out what?! There's nothing we can do about this. I am pregnant! I'm not ready to be a mother just yet!" I yelled at him as I kept walking around in circles.

"Look, I know you might think this is bad but... think about it." He said.

I looked at him like I was insulted by him.

"Kels, it could be mine. Dean raped you just a couple of weeks ago, it couldn't happen that fast." He said.

"You were a day before him!" I said.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm positive that it's mine. I KNOW IT IS." He said.

"Well, what if it isn't?" I asked him.

"I doubt it's his." He said.

"WHAT... if it isn't?" I asked him again.

Seth pushed his hair back and sat on the bed as he sighed in frustration.

"We'll keep it." Seth said finally.

"I don't know..." I said.

"What? You want to have an abortion? You want to kill that baby?!" He yelled at me.

"I don't want to kill it! Yet, I don't want it and I don't want anyone else to have it..."

"Well, we better make a choice soon..."

I sighed and started crying. "I can't everyone back at home like this. What will my parents and my brother think?"

"You don't have to. Move in with me back in Davenport. You need to meet Kevin."

I was shocked to hear that coming out of his mouth. Kevin was his little Yorkie that he shares custody with Leigh.

"Seth... I..." I muttered.

"Oh come on, Kels! You and I can raise the baby together and live happily ever after. Kelsey, this is what I want. Please..." He said, getting on his knees. "...move in with me."

I smiled as I nodded and hugged him. I don't think Seth even cares if the baby is his, he just wants to be with me.

The next morning, I met Natalya at a coffee shop to tell her about the baby, since she is the only person I trust now.

"Oh my god..." She said.

"I know... I don't know what to do. I want to keep this baby but-"

"Kelsey, you have no other choice. You have to keep that baby. It deserves to know its mother and its father." She said.

"That's what Seth wants me to do..." I said as I was spinning my coffee cup on the table.

"Look, I'll be willing to help you whenever the baby comes."

"Natalya, you don't get it. My life is over! Once this baby gets here, that's all I'm focused on! No more wrestling!" I said as I started crying again.

"Oh come on, stop." She said as she handed me some tissues. "You can still raise a family and still wrestle! A lot of wrestling mothers do that!"

"Name one." I said.

Natalya remained silent as I just rolled my eyes and blew into the tissues.

"Nat, I've made up my mind. Once the baby comes, I'm done with the WWE. Now, let's just drop it." I said as I finished my coffee.

Natalya didn't say anything else as we sipped our coffees.

_**Later that day...**_

"Wait a minute!" Seth said as soon as he parked the car.

I had a confused look on my face as he got out of the car and walked around to my side and opened the door for me. He took my hand as I stepped out of the car.

"Why thank you, sir." I smiled.

"Your welcome, madame." Seth said, kissing my hand.

As I got out of the car, Seth carried all of my stuff into the building, not leaving me anything to carry except my purse. Since we found out I was pregnant, he's been doing everything for me. The bad thing is that he thinks it's his. What if it's not? We don't know if it is but right now... I don't feel like breaking his spirit. He dropped my stuff at the door of the Diva's locker room and kissed me.

"I keep telling you that you don't have to do all of this for me but NO... you have to do the heavy lifting." I laughed.

"Kelsey, you're pregnant and I-" He began.

"You're pregnant?!"

Seth looked over his shoulder to see Kaitlyn looking at us.

"Whoops." He said.

"I'll talk to you later, babe." I said.

"Ok, love you." He said, kissing me and left the scene.

"Really Kels? When were you going to tell me this? We're best friends."

"I'm just afraid you might spear it if you found out." I said, glaring back at her.

Kaitlyn sighed. "Ok, I can understand you being mad at me but you should've told me this. Natalya already knows."

"Yeah, because I told her. I trust her more than you! First, I told you to stay out of my way since AJ targeted me for my Divas Championship but no, you came to the ring and got involved! It was your fault that I lost my championship! Not AJ's, yours!"

"Kels... I said I was sorry, is there anything I can do to fix this?" She asked me.

"You would have to do a lot more than that, Kaitlyn. If you have a way to fix it, then be my guest and fix it." I said, walking into the locker room.

I was still so mad at Kaitlyn for costing me my Diva's Championship. I don't think I'll ever forgive her either. Yet, she's my best friend and I still love her. Suddenly, I started not feeling good and felt like I was about to choke up. I immediately ran into the bathroom and started throwing up. I felt someone gently pull my hair back as I was harking up chunks. Finally, when I was done, I put my hand on the person's other hand that was on my shoulder, straddling me, then I froze. This was a man's hand and it was certainly, not Seth's hand. I turned to see Dean's face, smiling at me.

"Get away from me, Dean." I said, pushing him back.

"Let me ask you something, sweetheart..." He said, lighting up a cigarette and putting it in his mouth. "...Do you really think that baby is his?"

I felt a huge lump in my throat, not allowing me to swallow. "Of course, it's his."

Dean laughed as he puffed the smoke in my face. "Kelsey, Kelsey, Kelsey... even though you're one of the most beautiful women I've seen in a long time, you sure are pretty stupid."

He grabbed my by the throat and pulled me up to my feet as I felt the sting of his cigarette on my arm. I screamed in pain as I started kicking him and pushing him away but he was too strong.

"Say you love me!" He yelled.

"Fuck you!" I yelled back.

I screamed in pain as I felt the sting again of his cigarette on my arm.

"You know you love me, baby. If you really love me, you would be keeping our baby."

"This is not your baby, god damnit!" I yelled at him.

Dean ripped up my shirt and I was in my bra and pants. He then lowers the cigarette to my stomach and smirks at me.

"Don't you dare..." I said.

"Then, tell me it's my baby..." He said.

I felt a huge lump in my throat. "Why should I even say that?" I asked him.

"Because the condom broke once I finished with you. Now... you and I can be together again. Just like always." He smiled.

I had a feeling he was going to say something like that. Now, I didn't want this baby but I knew I would never kill it or abandon it.

"So... say it." He said.

I finally swallowed my pride and did what he wanted. I might as well make him happy.

"Dean... This is your baby..." I sighed.

Dean smirked. "Not good enough." He said as he took the cigarette and stuck it onto my stomach.

I screamed more and tears started falling down my cheeks. He kept stabbing me in the stomach with the cigarette over and over again without no prevail. I was screaming out so loud for someone to hear me, someone to help me, to save me. Then, I see my old friend, CM Punk grab him and push him away from me, hitting his head on the sink.

"You don't ever hit on a woman like that! EVER!" He said as he was punching him in the face.

Dean ran out the locker room as Punk regained his composure. Punk picked up my shirt as he scanned the cigarette marks on my stomach.

"You okay?" He said, hugging me.

"I think so." I said as I laid a hand on my stomach.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the doctor. We need to check to see if you are alright." He said, putting an arm around me.

While visiting the doctor, he told me that cigarette burns didn't hurt anything. Punk grabbed Seth after his match against Darren Young. Seth came in and hugged me and started kissing my stomach.

"Don't worry, the baby is fine." I said.

Seth smiled and kissed my forehead and then his smile turned upside down and his eyes filled with hatred. Seth was about to run out of the door but Punk grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"Hey! Calm down!" Punk screamed.

"No! That son of a bitch almost-"

"Look, you know this thing has gotten out of hand. Kelsey can't keep fighting by herself. She needs you to protect her."

"Punk... I'm fine." I said.

"Well, you weren't fine a while ago." He glared back at me.

I zipped my lip after that.

"Kelsey, you need to get a restraining order on him." Punk said.

The whole thing dawned on me. I felt so stupid. I could've put a restraining order on him instead of arresting him.

"We could've done that." I slapped my forehead.

"Yeah... I didn't think about that either." Seth huffed as Punk let go of him.

"Yeah, because this whole thing has grown out of proportion."

Seth nodded as we agreed to put a restraining order against him. He won't be able to touch me or even get near me until their match at SummerSlam. Seth was rubbing my belly, going over the burned cigarette marks.

"I'm sorry that I left you alone..."

"Look, it's fine. You got a job to do. I don't have a job anymore since this thing is inside me..."

"Thing? And what do you mean 'not have a job'?"

"Seth... I'm going to be a mother. I can't wrestle anymore."

"That's not entirely true. Mothers can still work and take care of their kids. I mean, my mom still worked when I was born."

"It's just more hassle, Seth. Wrestling my career and the baby? That's..."

"I know, Kels." Seth hugged me. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"We'll get through it together." He kissed my forehead as I hugged him tighter.


End file.
